A Love Song For You: Lee's Serenade
by Rhonda Petrie
Summary: My first poem. It relates to Rhonda's feelings towards Lee Dumonde and how despite of everything they've been through, their love for each other remains strong. The title alludes to a song by Donny Hathaway, "A Song For You."


**Author's Note: ****Well, look at this! This is my very first poem! I must say this is a very good poem; even though it's not THE best poem, I still think it's very good in some respects. I actually wrote this today for an assignment for my English class for my poetry unit so since I was dying to post something new I decided I might as well put this up. It was supposed to be about 20 lines with 4-5 in each stanza. Well, before you go ahead and read this, let me explain the inner meaning behind this poem since it is not too obvious at first glance. This poem describes the special and sacred bond between Rhonda and Lee Dumonde, (yes, it's a love song for Lee!), and it also reveals Rhonda's innermost feelings for her through a technique called stream of consciousness. You also get some insight into the rollercoaster emotions that constantly plague her as they go through the obstacles that could potentially stand in their way. Even though Rhonda is a heroine and Lee Dumonde is a villainess, (and we all know how such a relationship could be very difficult at times), and despite of their huge age difference, they are willing to do everything in their power to make their relationship work and stick things through together to the very end. I think it's the most beautiful piece of work I have ever written in my entire life and probably the best poem I've written ever since "Ovarian Cancer Blues". Oh yeah, and there are a couple of vague, indirect references that allude to Lee's salacious past and her reputation as Salem's resident vixen, including the phrase, "The dragon lady of Salem", based on an article about Brenda Benet that I read in a forum once.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

May 10th, 2010

A Love Song For You: Lee's Serenade

The sun poured down its golden amber rays on us,

With its radiant, transparent rays flooding onto the exterior of the house.

Basking in the warm, comfortable air, as the sun is setting slowly on the world

And departing with a cloud of opaque darkness, the auroras of orange, yellow and red flashing out and glittering on the horizon,

As I lie here with you, with the shadows of our bodies mingling together on the hard tile roof,

That was washed with light faded hues of pink and white marble. I turn to you, and I see the dark hazel pools of your eyes,

Reflecting back at my dark brown hues. I smile to myself, with a smug and self-satisfied grin, how in the world

Could I possibly have gotten involved with you. I hear voices in my head,

Voices ringing constantly in my head, telling me how I should have never gotten involved with someone,

As deceitful and tempestuous as you. The dragon lady of Salem, whose reputation spreads oceans,

Spinning and weaving tales of espionage, intrigue and even murder. I take this chance of approaching this lady of sin,

This woman who weaves a constant web of lies and deceit, to make myself feel alive,

To make something of myself, to free myself from the box that has constantly revolved around my surreal life.

Voices ring in my head still, voices swirling and surging in my mind incessantly, threatening to destroy my peace of mind and security like constant rages of storms,

Thrashing and crashing in my mind like tidal waves smashing into inland cities,

Threatening to destroy my one chance at happiness and to define myself from the constraints that my family has cast its reels on me.

I want to take this chance still, despite of your evil deeds, despite of my own peril for safety and well being, despite of everything,

Despite of our respective pasts, I want this sacred bond developed between us to be preserved,

To be kept safe, to be ironclad, shielded from the destructive powers of outside influences,

Not wanting my insecurities and prejudices to get in the way. I look at your dark tanned face, again at your seductive and beguiling eyes, and smile at you,

Appreciating the point of my life I have reached so far, and I see you smile,

Knowing that when I wake up in the morning I still feel your presence beside me, still see your plaintive and doe-ful eyes staring right at me.

I take your hand and beg you to stay with me, and promise me that you'll always be there,

And we'll stick together, no matter what.

Hold me until the sun goes down. Hold me when darkness settles upon us,

And most importantly, hold me until death do us part.


End file.
